Angel of light rewrite
by Kingdom Hearts Slayer
Summary: Summary inside hope you like it
1. The First meeting

_Angel of Light and Darkness_

_(Thought)_

"…_..." talking _

_ATTACK _

Summary Sora is the Princess of lights and Riku is the prince of darkness but they don't now that. Fem Sora and Male Riku (Male Kairi is the light Key blade)

Chapter one The Birth of power

It was as the legend saids if one person shares a fruit there lives are intertwined with the chains of fate.

It was a perfect day on Destiny Islands when it beginning to rain with a storm brewing in the distance. It was then a boy with sliver white hair also he have brown eyes, they outfit he wears is yellow vest with sliver line going down the meddle also he has blue jeans and white shows.

(Man I hope something interesting happens soon or i will lose my mind)Thought the boy

When he walked up the beach line he saw an outline of a body laying on the sand.

(Oh Man! I got to help it)Thought the boy as he ran over to the falling body when he got up close he saw it was a girl with long spiky brown hair that was cover with sand and her outfit she wears a long red dress and big shows also she had a crown necklaces.

"Hi are you Ok?"said the boy as he shake the girl gentle to wake her up and she did. He gasp at the beautifully sky blue eyes she has.

"Where am I?"said the girl as she get up from her sleep she then move her head to get the sand out of her hair.

"Your on Destiny Islands,My name is Riku whats yours?"said Riku as he hold out his hand to pull the girl up.

"My name is Sora i don't know I got here."said Sora then she fainted with Riku catching her with his strong handsome arms.

THE ENDS OR IS IT?*

Sora " YOU Made me a GIRL "

Kingdom Hearts slayer "YEP"

Kairi At lest you got to be in the story

Riku Kingdom Hearts Slayer does not own us good thing too

Kingdom Hearts slayer I might post more tomorrow but i have work 1-9 ugh at last i got pay day off

Sora AT least u get paid

Kingdom Hearts slayer HI that Harmful

Stay Tune to find out what happens i am falling the series of KH1-something so STAY TUNE BYBY


	2. The race to sora heart

Angel of Light and Darkness

Summary Sora is the Princess of lights and Riku is the prince of darkness but they dont now that. Fem Sora and Male Riku (Male Kairi is the light Key blade)

Chapter 2 The years gone by so fast

It was two years after they meat Sora they two best friends Riku and Kain (Male Kairi I changed the name to fit)

Kain he have short red hair with baby blue eyes with a short tang top with a pink short sleeve with black belts also a white pants and white shoes.

It was morning were we find Kain laying on the beach when he was sleeping. Instead of helping his friends to help Sora find her hometown after she was found on the beach five years ago.

It was a wried dream with fighting these weird monster(I will give someone a cookie if the guess right) that nobody,but then a magical key comes out of nowhere and he killed these monster.

He then fells like some shaking him,then he crack one eyes open and saw Sora standing over him with a happy face.

"AHH!"screamed a surprise Kein when he sit up the sand and Sora sit next to him.

It was a nice day just to watch the sunsets upon the day,with that Riku comes by with a big log that he carries around his shoulder.

"So Is everyone not working just me?"question Riku as he tossed the log to Kain then Kein landed on the sand with the log crushing him.

"URG!"said Kain with the log finally pushed off him then he see Sora and Riku talking and gets angry it was he not him talking to her.

"Hey Sora what your hometown like"said Riku as he sat next to Sora on the sand.

"I don't know I wish I can remember it but I don't"said Sora with a frown on her face a she star at the sunset.

Then Kain got up and walked up to them and thinking to prove Riku that Sora is his.

"HI Riku how about a Race!"Shouted Kain as he walked up to them.

"Sure why not winer get to share a Paopu Fruit with Sora"said Riku with a smug looked on his face as he stared down at Kain.

"WHAT! Ok your on"said Kain as he got into position next to Riku.

"OH boy they are at it again. OK ON YOUR MARK GET SET GO!"Shouted Sora with a flag that came out of nowhere.

The Race is off Who will win or will have to share the Paopu Fruit with Sora

STAY TOONE

Kingdom Heart Slayer Few I am down 2pages for this chapter hope u like it

Sora Ya I loved it but WHY I am A Girl

KHS Cause I am the boss here

Riku hi at lest I got to stay the same through I wont say for Kain

Kain Hi Why am I the Hate one

KHS Cause I don't like U!

KHS I finish this chapter for you guys Cause I am going to see WWE Live Next weekend

YAAAA

Sora KHS Does not own Kingdom Hearts but Kain and his design and Sora design.

KHS I am doing it all differently Sora goes into her own World then the others.

Sora Stay Toon


End file.
